More Than Meets the Robot Eye
by Epic-Writer0.1
Summary: Jenny flies to the moon to intercept a Cluster force, but discovers there are other creatures more dangerous than the Cluster hiding on the moon. Earth comes under attack by a new mechanical alien menace with the ability to change their forms. Luckily, Jenny and her friends learn not all the newcomers have evil intentions. [T for epic sequences of action, just incase]
1. Intro

**AN: For those of you who've just discovered this,** _ **PLEASE**_ **don't feel too disappointed. This is just the introduction to the story, the bread crumb trail.**

* * *

(Narration by a mysterious being with a deep and noble-sounding voice):

 _ **"Before the beginning of time, there was the mysterious and miraculous CUBE. It was an artifact of unknown origin that had the power to create life. It was that power that gave birth to our race, and for a time there was peace. But like all great power, there were those who wanted to use it for good, others for EVIL. And with that, began the WAR. A long and terrible war that carved a path of destruction and death across our world until it was rendered uninhabitable, and the Cube was lost to the dark void of space. With no home to return to, we ventured the stars, hoping to find it and restore our world. But when all hope seemed lost, clues drew us to a mysterious planet called EARTH.**_

 _ **But we weren't the only ones searching for the Cube."**_

(Extended version of MLAATR theme song) watch?v=M4T2sDgLMs4 :

 _(Instrumental theme music plays for a while)_

 _5 o'clock get a call to go blading_

 _At the skate park down by the mall_

 _But my mom says I got to prevent_

 _Hostile aliens from annihilating us all_

 _(Hi-ya!)_

 _With the strength of a million and seventy men_

 _I guess I really shouldn't complain_

 _Still I wish I could go for a walk_

 _Without rusting in the rain_

 _It's enough to fry my BRAIN_

 _So welcome to my life_

 **[As a teenage robot]**

 _The story of my life_

 **[As a teenage robot]**

 _My Teenage Robot-_

 _(More instrumental music plays for almost a minute)_

 _It's enough to fry my BRAIN_

 _So welcome to my life_

 **[As a teenage robot]**

 _The story of my life_

 **[As a teenage robot]**

 _My Teenage Robot LIFE!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So here it is. I know it's not much, but I hope it gets some of you invested a little. The first official chapter will be here soon. So here it is: the intro of my** _ **My Life As A Teenage Robot + Transformers**_ **crossover fanfic series, the beginning of the first story of the Fallen Saga. Looking forward to working on it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is! The 1** **st** **Official Chapter of this Story! Hope you readers like it.**

* * *

It seemed like just another day in the town of Tremorton. People were going about their business, birds were chirping, and all the teenage kids at Tremorton High School were just getting ready to head home now that their classes were over for the day. The hallways were filled with teenagers chatting about their plans for after school and the weekends. Among them was Jenny Wakeman, aka XJ-9, the town's local teenage robot superhero. Jenny had two goals in her life: protect the Earth from global threats and fit in with society. Unfortunately, it had been hard for Jenny due to her gadgets, weaponry, and occasional collateral damage caused during some of her heroic episodes. Most people viewed her as a destructive freak and often treated her as an outcast. Fortunately, Jenny did have a few friends at school who accepted her for who she was. There was her teenage next-door neighbor and best friend, Brad Carbunkle, and Jenny's geeky but loveable admirer, Sheldon Lee, who was just as much of an outcast as Jenny. Jenny walked down the halls accompanied by the two boys and chatting with them about their own plans.

"Isn't this exciting?" Sheldon asked his friends while happily showing them his new driver's license. "Now that I finally have my driver's license, I'll be able to get my very own car!"

"That's great, Sheldon," Jenny congratulated her friend.

"Mind if join you?" Brad asked. "I'm looking to get a new motorcycle. The ladies always go for the guys with the motorcycles."

Jenny and Sheldon couldn't help but quietly chuckle at Brad's Casanova wannabe antics.

"So what are you doing, Jenny?" Sheldon asked the robot he always admired.

"Well, Jeremy is throwing a rocking party later on tonight and I was actually lucky enough to get invited!" Jenny excitedly informed them. She was rarely invited to any parties by the other students, so this was big for the young robot.

"Wow! That's great, Jenny," Brad congratulated her.

"Awesome!" Sheldon also expressed his congrats.

"Sorry you guys didn't receive any invitations," Jenny said feeling a little sorry for her friends.

"Oh, no worries," Brad assured her.

"Yeah. Besides, we already got important things to do today," Sheldon said. "We couldn't go even if we wanted to."

"Well, that's some good news," said a smug and unpleasant female voice with a strict British accent. The three friends turned around to find cousins, Brit and Tiff Crust, the two most popular and meanest students at Tremorton High. The Crust Cousins have been Jenny's bitter rivals ever since she came to their school and were always trying to come up with ways to make her school life miserable. Needless to say, the robot girl and her friends weren't too thrilled to see them.

"The party will already be bad enough with that robo freak attending, we don't need two sorry excuses for men making it worse," Tiff remarked in an equally nasty loose American accent.

"Don't you two have some expensive and over the top outfits to find for tonight's party?" Jenny sarcastically asked the two queen bees coming to the aid of her friends.

"Why you little-" a greatly offended Tiff angrily started saying before she was stopped by her cousin.

"Relax Tiff," Brit said in a calm tone. "She's not worth it. Besides, given her priorities we most likely won't see her at the party."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked accusingly.

"Oh, you know," Brit smugly explained. "Supposing someone's cat gets stuck in a tree, or some bank robbers decide to rob a bank, or a dam bursts, or an army of aliens decide to invade. I'm just saying you'll have a lot on your plate, dear. With all your superhero business, you really can't afford to enjoy the finer things in life like we do." Brit took a moment to chuckle mockingly with her cousin as they saw an unhappy expression form on Jenny's metallic face. "I suppose it's for the best, with everyone being…" She paused for a moment to look closely at Brad and Sheldon. " _Mostly_ human and you being… well a robot, you really never stood a chance of fitting in like we do."

"Isn't it great how life works out?" Tiff mockingly asked. "You protect the world and stay out of _our_ spotlight."

"Come on, Tiff. We'd better get home and get ready," Brit said as she and her cousin walked proudly past an unhappy Jenny. "See you at the party. Or not," Brit said one last thing to her before she and Tiff exited through the front doors of the school laughing to themselves.

As soon as the Crust Cousins' laughter faded away, Jenny felt it was safe to leave the building. She was accompanied by Brad and Sheldon as she walked down the sidewalk with an unhappy look on her face, which the two boys noticed.

"You okay, Jen?" Brad asked concerned.

"Don't listen to them, Jenny," Sheldon said in a comforting and supportive tone. "They're just jealous because they know if you go to that party you'll be the most interesting person there."

"Still, they're not exactly wrong," Jenny replied, still unhappy. "My purpose is to protect the world from any threat, which leaves me with very little time to experience the life of being a teenager. Also, look were most of that heroism has gotten me. Sure some people praise me for my deeds; but others, like the Crust Cousins, will always see me as nothing more than a robotic freak and who wants to hang out with that?"

"Well, us for starters," Brad supportively replied.

"Yeah," Sheldon agreed. "I think it's totally awesome having a crime-fighting robot as a friend." However, deep down he wished his relationship with Jenny could be much more than just friends.

"And don't forget Tuck, he thinks you're cool," Brad mentioned his little brother. "By choosing to be your enemies than your friends, the Crust Cousins are only hurting themselves."

"And those girls are a dime a dozen," Sheldon said. "But you're one of a kind, Jenny."

"Wow, thanks guys," Jenny expressed her gratitude at her friends' kind and touching words.

"Well, we'd best be heading to the dealership," Brad reminded them. "Next time you see _this guy_ , he'll riding an awesome new motorcycle."

"And _this guy_ will be driving in a fantastic new car," Sheldon added.

Jenny chuckled a little at her friends' boasts before wishing them good luck. "Well, good luck you two. I look forward to seeing your new modes of transportation."

"Till next time, Jen," Brad bid her farewell as he and Sheldon took off in a different direction.

"Have fun at the party, Jenny," Sheldon said to her as he left with Brad.

Jenny waved the two boys goodbye before continuing down the sidewalk till she reached her home. Her home was a large dark gray mansion that was right next door to the Carbunkles' house. She lived there with her creator, Dr. Nora Wakeman, an elderly spinster robotics scientist.

"Mom," Jenny called to see if her creator was home as she walked through the front door.

"Welcome home, XJ-9," Dr. Wakeman greeted her robotic daughter. Jenny's mother looked a little excited for some reason. "I've got some good news. There has been a couple recent discoveries in the Arctic."

"That sounds interesting, mom," Jenny replied uninterested. She was still feeling a little down because of the Crust Cousins' cruel words.

"I know," Dr. Wakeman giddily continued oblivious to Jenny's feelings. "Scanners detected two incredibly enormous levels of power emitting from beneath the ice and snow. Who knows what they could be; alien artifacts, advanced technology of an ancient race, a new type of mineral. Well, I'm eager to find out so I've signed myself up for an expedition to uncover the power sources and will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well, at least some people are happy with their lives," Jenny said in a sad and sarcastic tone before making her way up to her room. It was at this point, Dr. Wakeman finally took note of the emotional state of her daughter.

Up in her room, Jenny sat on her bed staring miserably at the floor. Despite the kind and encouraging words said by Brad and Sheldon earlier, it wasn't quite enough to help her get over the terrible things said to her by Brit and Tiff.

"XJ-9?" her mother asked in a soft and concerned as she entered her room, walked over to the bed, and sat on it next to her. "XJ-9, is something troubling you?"

"What's the use in doing so much good if you're always going to be lonely?" Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked confused.

"I got this invitation to a party tonight, but I probably won't able to go if a disaster that needs me to save the day happens," Jenny explained "But if that doesn't happen and I am able to go, I probably wouldn't belong there anyway. They're all humans and I'm a big walking war machine, and no one wants to be friends with someone like that. Well, aside from Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon, there's really no one else I can really talk or relate to. I've never even been able to get a boyfriend. I guess because I'm a robot, I'm supposed to hang out with other robots instead. Unfortunately, most of the other robots I know are either evil or not my type. I guess what I'm saying is 'I'm feeling a little lonely'."

"Oh honey, I understand," Dr. Wakeman said in a warm and consoling tone. "These things aren't easy and they take time. We just need to be patient. Despite all the things you're capable of, even you can't right all the wrongs of the world by yourself."

"And no one else in this town is going to help me, that's for sure," Jenny sadly and bitterly remarked.

"Perhaps there's someone out there who can," her mother said looking out through the huge window roof of Jenny's room.

Jenny turned her attention from the floor to her mother, who wore a warm motherly smile on her face. Jenny smiled back and gave her creator a hug, Nora returned the gesture.

"Thanks mom," Jenny expressed her gratitude. "I know I don't always show it, but I am grateful to have someone like you as my mother. I know it's not easy being a parent."

"Especially when you're a _single_ parent to a teenage robot," Nora jokingly remarked. Both she and Jenny started laughing together. After a while, Jenny stopped laughing and a more serious expression formed on her face as she thought about her creator's words.

"Wow! Come to think of it, I've never known what it's like to have a father figure," Jenny said bewildered.

"Huh," her mother replied equally bewildered.

They both sat silently for a moment thinking about the realization they just had.

"Well, I'd better finish packing my things and get ready for bed," Nora said and began to leave the room. "I have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll just stay here, keep an eye on the monitors to make sure the world's safe, and not go to the big party tonight," Jenny said returning to her miserable state of emotion.

Normally Dr. Wakeman was very strict with Jenny when it came to her duties as Earth's protector. However, she could see that her robotic creation really wanted to attend that party and have fun with other teenagers. Then the elderly scientist got an idea.

"You know, our scanners detected a small Cluster force stationed on the moon," she informed Jenny. "I presume they're preparing for an attack."

"What a surprise," Jenny remarked sarcastically. "Some things never change."

"I suppose if you were to go deal with that now, you would have enough time to go to that party and enjoy it without any interruption," Nora suggested.

This seemed to finally snap Jenny out of her melancholy as she figured out what her mother was trying to tell her. "Then again, maybe kicking some Cluster butt is exactly what I need right now," she said with a smile forming on her face. "Thanks mom."

"Sure thing, dear. Have fun," her mother replied and watched as her daughter got up from her bed, opened a window, and flew off into the sky. It was satisfying for her to do something nice for her precious creation.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jeremy, a teenage punk rocker and the host of the scheduled party, was getting things setup at his house for that night. Unfortunately, he had planned on playing some rock and roll music for the party, but had recently broken his guitar and was in desperate need of a last minute replacement.

"This is a total disaster!" he said in a punk British accent. "How am I supposed to make this party rockin' if I don't have any instruments to rock with?"

Just then, a mysterious blue car with two huge speakers mounted on its roof pulled up in front of Jeremy's house. The car had a strange menacing-looking purple insignia in the middle of its front bumper. It opened one of its doors and dropped off a black and red electric guitar and a big black stereo speaker, both bearing the same purple insignia, on the sidewalk. After that, the mysterious car took off leaving the guitar and stereo. Jeremy opened his front door to find what had just been left in front of his house.

"Alright!" the rocker said pleased that by some strange miracle he had just gotten what he needed for his party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad and Sheldon finally arrived at the auto and motorcycle dealership and were waiting at the front desk for the manager. Both boys were excited to finally get their own cool modes of transportation.

"Alright, which motorcycle would be cool enough to impress the ladies?" Brad asked himself.

"You get what you think is best. I'm just looking for a car that will be cool enough to impress the _one_ girl of my life, Jenny!" Sheldon said fantasizing about how Jenny will finally fall for him if he got the perfect looking car.

"You do know she can fly right?" Brad reminded his daydreaming friend. But Sheldon ignored him.

"Gentlemen, welcome," they were greeted by the manager of the dealership. "How can I help you boys?"

"I'm looking to buy my first car," Sheldon proudly announced.

"And I'm looking for a new motorcycle," an equally proud Brad added.

"Well boys, you came to the right place," the manager said and led the two young men in the back. They found themselves in a huge room filled with lines of so many cars and motorcycles of different shapes, sizes, and colors. "See gentlemen, we have cars, motorcycles, and other modes of transportation that the human race needs in order to go places. Find what you want and we'll work out the financial issues." He walked them down an aisle with a row of cars on one side and a row of motorcycles on the other side.

"Hey, that one looks nice," Sheldon said spotting a yellow sports car with two black stripes running horizontally across its top and a strange red insignia in the middle of its front bumper.

"I don't remember having a car like that shipped here," the manager said suspiciously.

"I'll take it," Sheldon declared. "There's something about this car that speaks to me."

"If you insist," the manager reluctantly agreed and then turned to Brad. "What about you, sir?"

"I'm looking for a motorcycle that'll make the ladies notice me," Brad told him.

"I see what you mean," the manager chuckled feeling he could relate to this young man. "Well my young friend, almost any motorcycle you see here is a great choice if you've got a goal like that in mind."

Brad's excited gaze ran down the entire row of motorcycles, all of which had cool designs and colors. The moment was ruined when he caught sight of a pink motorcycle bearing the same red insignia as the yellow sports car on its right side within the row.

"The design's good, but pink isn't really my color," Brad said examining the pink motorcycle.

"I don't remember ordering that either," the confused manager said. "But don't worry sir, we've got plenty more of-"

Before the manager could finish, unseen by everyone, the pink motorcycle turned its front by itself with enough force to knock the rest of the motorcycles on its left side crashing down like dominos. Brad and the manager stared in shock at what just happened.

While the manager and Brad were dumbstruck, Sheldon had gotten into the sports car he picked and was testing its radio.

"No need to worry," the manager regained his composure. "There's still plenty more back down-"

But before the manager could lead Brad back down the aisle, the radio of the yellow sports car Sheldon was in suddenly let out a loud noise that not only shattered all the windows of the cars around it, but also cause the rest of the motorcycles to fall over like dominos leaving only the pink one standing. The manager, Brad, and Sheldon all stared in complete shock at the catastrophe that just happened.

"That was not my fault," Sheldon nervously claimed.

"Do you have any more motorcycles on sale?" Brad nervously asked the dumbstruck manager.

* * *

Jenny sored through space as she approached the moon. She landed safely on the surface and scanned her surroundings. Her scanners found nothing unusual, so she decided to journey into the shadowed area of the moon. After a few minutes of searching, Jenny started to get impatient.

"Okay, I know you guys are here!" Jenny called out. "Can we please get this over with? I've got a party to get to."

"Oh, but _this_ party is just about to get started!" came an evil voice from the shadows. Suddenly, track lights emerged from some moon craters and shined their lights on Jenny. Then three figures emerged from the darkness and stepped into the light. They were revealed to be Vexus, the former queen of the Cluster and Jenny's archenemy; Smytus, the former commander of the Cluster military; and Krackus, the Cluster's former crackpot inventor. "Very nice to see you again, XJ-9," Vexus said in a venomous and sinister voice. Ever since Jenny had thwarted her invasion of Earth and got her dethroned and exiled from Cluster Prime, Vexus has had nothing but revenge on her mind.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here: Vexus, Smytus, and of course – very surprising to see you too – Krackus," Jenny greeted her enemies in a sarcastic and mocking tone. "So what's the big evil plan this time?"

"Revenge!" Vexus said in a threatening tone. However, Jenny was not intimidated.

"Really?" Jenny asked unimpressed. "What are you going to do? Even when you had your army of pathetic drones, you guys still couldn't beat me. How do expect to beat me _now_?"

"So glad you asked, XJ-9," Smytus replied with sinister anticipation.

"You see, I've just finished building my latest invention," Krackus boasted. "A weapon so powerful and devastating, not even you will be able to survive it!"

"Oh wow! A new deadly invention by Krackus!" Jenny said sarcastically and completely unimpressed. "Can't wait to see how this goes wrong."

"And now XJ-9, you finally meet your doom!" Vexus declared. "Krackus, do it!"

"With pleasure, my queen," Krackus said pulling out a remote with a big red button.

All three villains started cackling wickedly as Krackus pressed the red button with his claw. However, the cackling stopped when the remote fell apart into many little pieces. Krackus nervously chuckled with embarrassment.

"I don't know what I was expecting," an angry and disappointed Vexus said.

"Wow, that's really sad," Jenny said with pity in her voice. At this point, she almost felt sorry for her enemies. "Alright, let's get this over with. Who's first?"

But before Jenny could kick any butts, the ground started shaking violently. Suddenly, three gigantic shadowy figures emerged from huge craters and surrounded the four. There wasn't enough light so the tower beings remained covered in shadow with sinister glowing red eyes, but they appeared to be metallic just like Jenny, Vexus, Smytus, and Krackus. One of the figures seemed to have wings, another looked like it had wings and a long thin cannon barrel protruding upward on its back, and the third was bulkier than the others and had one big red eye in the center of its head and four smaller eyes around it. The four robots all stared up in awe at the three ominous new arrivals.

"Is your invention supposed to do that?" Smytus nervously asked Krackus.

"That's not _my_ invention," Krackus replied fearfully.

"Smytus, identify them," Vexus ordered her subordinate.

Smytus took out a light and shined it at one of the shadowy creatures. The light shined on the creature's chest revealing a menacing-looking purple insignia. Smytus, Vexus, and Krackus all gasped with horror when they saw the insignia. Smytus dropped the light not bothering to get anymore details. Apparently, that symbol was all they needed to see.

"It's… IT'S THEM!" Krackus screamed.

"What are _THEY_ doing here?!" Smytus cried in absolute terror.

"Who cares?! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" a very fearful Vexus yelled and quickly opened a portal for her and her minions to escape through leaving Jenny to deal with the new monsters by herself.

Jenny was surprised and confused not only by the arrival of three enormous beasts, but by the reactions of her enemies. It was apparent that the Cluster knew what these beasts were, and they were absolutely terrified of them. The robot teen found herself alone surrounded by the three shadowy creatures. Realizing this task wasn't going to be as easy as she originally thought, Jenny put on a serious face and leaped into action donning her Fists of Fury as she prepared to combat these new ominous enemies. However, the winged figure pointed its right arm at Jenny and launched some kind of missile at her, which exploded on impact and sent the teenage robot flying off the moon. The projectile had done more damage than Jenny expected and she was left helplessly hurtling toward the Earth.

"How primitive!" said the winged creature that shot Jenny in a wicked snake-like voice.

"But no doubt a sign that these creatures are capable of building advanced weaponry," argued the winged creature with the cannon on its back in a cold and intellectual voice.

"Well as long as we get to destroy something on the way," the winged beast said as it and its two companions turned their attention to the Earth with sinister intent.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And** _ **THAT**_ **was the first chapter! Hope it was a good one. I bet many of you can tell things are going to get interesting. If any of you have any questions, let me know and I'll try to answer them as best I can without any major spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with a little writer's block. But now here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that evening, Sheldon was driving down a road in his proud new yellow sports car with black stripes while Brad rode alongside him in his new not-so-proud pink motorcycle.

"Isn't this great, Brad?!" Sheldon happily asked his friend. "My first car! I just know Jenny's gonna love it."

"Yeah, great!" Brad said unenthusiastically. "And I know the girls are going to _love_ my new motorcycle."

Just then, they noticed a fiery object fall from the sky and crash into a nearby field with enough force to make the ground shake. The boys immediately parked their vehicles on the side of the road and jumped to investigate the huge crater made by the fallen object. To their shock and surprise, it was Jenny lying in an unconscious and defeated state inside the crater. The two boys quickly climbed in to help their robot friend out of hole she had made.

"Jenny! Jenny, are you okay?!" a concerned Brad said shaking his friend in an attempt to wake her.

"Please wake up, Jenny!" Sheldon said anxiously.

"Brad? Sheldon?" Jenny said coming to.

"Jenny, what happened?" Brad asked.

"I remember flying to the moon to stop another one of Vexus's schemes," Jenny explained while rubbing her aching head. "But then these huge shadowy monsters suddenly came out of the ground and scared Vexus and her cronies away."

"These monsters, are they the ones that did this to you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, their weapons were more powerful than I expected."

"And if they were bad enough to scare off the Cluster, then we might be in some serious trouble," Brad said nervously.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's get you to that party. You don't want to be late," Sheldon said as he and Brad hoisted their robot friend on her feet and started leading her to their newly purchased vehicles, each boy had one of her arms around his shoulder.

While carrying Jenny over to Sheldon's new car, none of them heard the car's radio turn on by itself for a moment. The sound it made was this:

" _There's a storm coming." [Terminator (1984)]_.

* * *

Things were hopping at Skyway Patrol HQ. The Skyway Patrol was a global defense and law enforcement organization whose purpose was to protect the Earth from any threat. Despite having the same goals as Jenny, the two didn't really see eye-to-eye. The Skyway Patrol saw XJ-9 as an unwanted robotic vigilante that took the law into her own robotic hands and did their job for them. Most of its members were just waiting for her to eventually step out of line and get the order to shut her down. However, most of the time they were busy dealing with unnecessary mountains of paperwork than actually stopping a crisis. Currently, they had a satellite survey Jenny's recent encounter on the moon and were starting an investigation of their own.

"Well, it appears the ' _great hero XJ-9_ ' has finally met her match," a Skyway Patrol Captain smugly remarked. "I especially love the part where she gets blasted all the way back to Earth. I hope one of you recorded it, I could watch that part over and over again for hours."

"Uh sir, what about the creatures XJ-9 just encountered?" one of the more levelheaded officers asked.

"Ah yes, about these mysterious visitors," the Captain said changing to a more serious tone. "Well, they're obviously hostile."

"Sir, the three aliens have left the moon and have begun entering Earth's atmosphere!" an officer at a monitor screen nervously informed his superior.

"And clearly have an interest in our planet."

Just then, the sounds of loud and obnoxious music started filling the room breaking everyone's concentration. Everyone turned to see two dimwitted officers playing music loudly on two boomboxes. One boombox was red and silver while the other was purple and silver, but both had a menacing-looking purple insignia on them.

"Privates!" the Captain yelled angrily at his disruptive subordinates. "Would you numbskulls turn those things off?!" The intimidated privates immediately did as they were told and put the boomboxes on a nearby desk.

"Sorry Captain," one private apologized.

"But we found these things on our doorsteps this morning," the other informed.

"I don't care if you found those noisemakers in the garbage!" the Captain said. "We have more important things to focus on: like the aliens who have entered our planet's atmosphere." Then he turned to one of the monitor officers. "Someone send a fighter jet to investigate the nearest extraterrestrial immediately!"

In a short amount of time, after sundown, a pilot had acquired an F-22 Raptor and was flying over a dark rainforest toward the designated landing zone of the nearest alien. Just then, a huge falling object came crashing down into the ground with enough force to shake the ground and create a gigantic dirt cloud.

"Visitor has landed," the pilot reported while circling around the dirt cloud trying to get a better look at the thing inside it. "I repeat: the visitor has landed. Wait! What the-?!" The dirt cloud had cleared to reveal the giant shadowy winged creature that attacked XJ-9 was standing up and aiming its left arm at the circling jet with sinister glowing red eyes.

"I have what I need," the beast said in its sinister snake-sounding voice. "Goodbye!"

Before the pilot could react, the monster shot a missile at the jet blasting it and the pilot to smithereens. Then the wicked creature jumped into the air, turned into a red version of the very vehicle it destroyed, and flew off into the night sky.

Back at Skyway Patrol HQ, the personnel had just lost communication with the pilot who had been sent to investigate the nearest extraterrestrial visitor and were vainly trying to regain contact.

"Sir, we've lost contact with the Raptor," reported one of the monitor officers.

"Can't you regain communication?" the Captain asked nervously.

"Negative, it's like the aircraft has been completely destroyed."

A huge silence swept over the room as everyone in there was struck with shock.

"Perhaps we should ask for help from XJ-9," one of the privates nervously suggested. However, this suggestion ignited the anger of the Captain.

"WHAT?!" the Captain yelled furiously and intimidated his subordinates. "We are Skyway Patrol! _We're_ the ones that truly protect the Earth, not that little walking trash can! I've had enough of that bucket of bolts interfering in our business. No longer will a creation of that crackpot Wakeman make fools of us. No more will any robot make fools of Skyway Patrol!"

While the Captain was ranting on, no one noticed that the two boomboxes brought in by the privates had quietly transformed into two man-sized robots. One was silver and red with spikes and sharp edges all over most of its body with two sinister red eyes and the other one less spikey and had colors of purple and silver with a red visor over its eyes. The two robots quietly snuck out the door and into the hallway unnoticed.

"Time to access their central mainframe," the red spikey robot said with malicious excitement.

The two robots made their way down to the main intelligence room going down stairs, climbing through air vents, and sneaking past so many Skyway Patrol personnel along the way. When they finally reached their destination, there was still one officer working at one of the computers. While the officer was working, he never noticed the purple robot sneak up behind him, turn one its hands into a small pile driver, and bash him right in the side of the head knocking him out cold.

"Stupid insect," the purple robot said mockingly to the unconscious human. "You're up, Frenzy."

"Thank you, Rumble," Frenzy, the red spikey robot said to his partner. "Now watch me do my magic."

Frenzy faced the computer, cracked his knuckles, and began excitedly typing on the keyboard while Rumble watched his back. After accessing a few databases, Frenzy turned his right hand into spike-like terminal strip and stabbed it into one of the computer's USB ports.

"Yes! Sweet, sweet information!" Frenzy maniacally giggled as he downloaded and collected all sorts of information from the computer.

Meanwhile, back at the monitor room, the Captain was just finishing his rant and speech.

"And _that_ is why Skyway Patrol is the best for the job, and not XJ-9," the Captain proudly concluded. "Now do you all understand?" Suddenly, a frantic officer burst into the room.

"Sir, one of aircrafts has just made an unauthorized departure!" the officer reported.

"What?! Who would do such a thing?!"

The stolen Skyway Patrol aircraft carefully descended from the sky and landed on the ground where it was met by a police car. But this wasn't an ordinary police car. Instead of having the symbol of the local police, it had the menacing purple insignia, and instead of the words ' _To Protect and Serve_ ', it said ' _To Punish and Enslave_ ' written on its sides. The cockpit of the aircraft opened and both Rumble and Frenzy climbed out and started walking toward the waiting police car.

"This was too easy, Frenzy," a disappointed Rumble told his partner.

"Hopefully next time we'll receive a mission that will give us more of a challenge," Frenzy replied.

The police car doors opened and both robots climbed in. Once they were in, the doors closed, and the mysterious law enforcement vehicle took off.

"Did you two acquire some valuable information?" the police car asked the two robots.

"Oh yes!" Frenzy gleefully acknowledged. "Just put me through to the others."

Elsewhere, the alien who had transformed into a red Raptor jet received a transmission while flying through the night sky.

"This better be important," he said impatiently.

" _Oh, it is, my lord Starscream. It is,_ " Frenzy said on the other line. Then he proceeded to tell the jet known as Starscream everything he learned.

"Excellent," Starscream said very pleased. "Blitzwing! Lugnut! Do you read me?"

In another part of the country, one of the other two shadowy alien visitors had taken on the form of a large bomber plane.

"This is Lugnut," the bomber plane replied. "I've acquired an Earth-like disguise."

In yet another part of the country, the last shadowy alien had taken the form of a tank.

"Blitzwing here, and I've found myself a suitable disguise," he said in a calm and cold voice. "Actually, I found TWO!" he said suddenly changing his voice to a more insane sounding tone with a mad cackle and transformed into a fighter jet that took off.

"Never mind," Starscream regained control of the conversation. "I just received word that a human named Wakeman has discovered the whereabouts of an energy source that appears to be Cybertronian. You know what that means? It's time to send word to the rest of our comrades here on this planet. Our goal is to capture this Wakeman insect so she can lead us to the Allspark."

" _And 'You Know Who'_?" Lugnut said.

"Yes, him too," Starscream responded in a not so thrilled tone. "I will contact our operative closest to where the human is located. _He_ should know what to do."

Parked on a hilltop overlooking Tremorton, sat the mysterious blue car with the top mounted speakers that had dropped off the guitar and stereo at Jeremy's house earlier. Suddenly, its radio started making a strange sound like that of a computer receiving data.

"Soundwave acknowledges," the blue car said in a deep monotone voice. "Laserbeak, Ravage, Operation: Extraction."

* * *

It was close to midnight, and the party at Jeremy's house was really _rockin_ '. Multicolored lights flashed everywhere and rock and roll music was played loud and almost all the guests were moving to it. Jenny, who had been brought and dropped off there by Brad and Sheldon, was trying to enjoy the party but was too distracted by the memory of her terrible encounter on the moon. She mostly just stood around like a statue thinking to herself while the other kids had fun. Many questions that she needed answers to raced through her mechanical mind like: 'who were those mysterious and terrible monsters?', 'where did they come from?', and 'what do they want with Earth?'.

"Well, I can't believe the titanium twerp actually showed up," said an unpleasant voice who was revealed to be Brit, who was accompanied by Tiff. Both of them were wearing greatly stylish rocker outfits. For these cousins, fashion was a way of life.

"We thought you'd be busy dealing with some lame robot superhero stuff," Tiff added. The two snobbish popular girls started chuckling at Jenny's expense.

"I don't have time for this," Jenny said and just walked away from them. She had more _important_ things on her mind.

"Alright, everyone!" Jeremy, the party host, yelled as he stood on a big at the end of the room with his band members behind him. He had the new red and black guitar and black stereo he found on his doorstep with him. "Are you all ready to ROCK?!" His party guests cheered in agreement. "THEN LET'S ROCK!"

The band members started playing their instruments beginning their big musical number while Jeremy was making a few last minute adjustments on the guitar in preparation for his big part. However, just as he was about to play, the guitar started shaking in his hands.

"What the-?!" a confused Jeremy exclaimed as his new instrument started acting weird.

Suddenly, the neck of the guitar turned into the head of a metallic bird with red eyes that screeched menacingly at Jeremy who dropped it out of fright. Then the rest of the guitar transformed into the rest of the robotic bird's large body. Jeremy and his band immediately stopped the music and frantically ran off the stage. While they did that, the stereo transformed into a vicious-looking robotic panther with red eyes that let out a horrible metallic roar. The sight of these unexpected metal monsters immediately sent all the party guests running for their lives out the nearest exits. All except Jenny, who after a moment of staring in surprise took a battle stance and was ready to fight the beasts. The two creatures noticed the robot girl not running like the rest of the humans and realized she intended to fight them. However, they were not intimidated in the slightest.

"WAKEMAN! WAKEMAN!" the robot bird viciously squawked.

"Huh?" Jenny exclaimed in surprise. "How do you know my mother?"

However, instead of getting the answer she sought, the robotic panther pounced on her. Jenny was pinned to the ground with the panther on top of her. It stared at her with its terrifying red eyes and let out a hideous roar in her face baring its sharp metal teeth. But this didn't stop Jenny. She kicked the beast off of her with strong metal legs and sent it flying across the room crashing into a wall.

"Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," Jenny said getting back on her feet.

Then the robotic bird swooped down, grabbed the robot heroine by her shoulders, and carried her out through a window into the night sky. But Jenny transformed her hands into two electrodes and touched them to the bird's legs electrocuting it and forcing it to release her. Jenny landed safely on the grassy ground but was then attacked by the robot panther. After getting the metal beast off her, the creature got to its feet and faced her. Two missiles suddenly popped out of the panther's hips and were fired right at Jenny. She managed to dodge both of them and produced a metal lasso from her right arm which she used to rope the panther. Just then, the bird swooped down producing two machine guns from its back and began firing at the robot heroine. Jenny managed to dodge most of the bullets, save at least six, but was forced to release the panther which leaped toward her with its claws bared and slashed her from the chest down to her waist. Jenny fell to her knees and held her torso while screaming in pain.

* * *

Jenny's painful cry was heard all the way to the houses of Sheldon and the Carbunkles. Suddenly, Sheldon's car and Brad's motorcycle turned on by themselves and drove out of their respective driveways and down the road toward the commotion.

Sheldon woke up and saw his new vehicle driving away. "Hey, get back here with my new car!" he yelled and immediately got dressed, grabbed his bicycle, and took off in pursuit of what he believed was someone stealing his vehicle.

At the Carbunkle residence, Tuck, Brad's younger brother, had awoken from all the noise and looked outside his bedroom window to see his brother's new motorcycle driving off into the night.

"Brad! Someone's stealing your girly new motorcycle!" the elementary schooler immediately woke and informed his sibling.

"What?! That thing nearly cost me 100 bucks!" Brad yelled. "Get dressed Tuck, we're going after him!"

With that, the brothers immediately got dressed, hopped on Brad's bike, and began chasing after the motorcycle.

* * *

Back at the battle, Jenny had been fighting the two metallic creatures for a few hours now and had received some serious damage. She was on her knees and most of her exterior was covered in bullet holes and claw marks. She was barely holding herself together. Then she looked up and saw that her foes were taking off and leaving her.

"WAKEMAN! WAKEMAN! WAKEMAN!" the robotic bird squawked as it flew away. It didn't take long for Jenny to realize where they were going.

"Oh no you don't!" she said and transformed her left arm and fired an electro ball right at the fleeing robo bird causing it to fall and hit the ground with a big thud. "I don't know what you want with my mother, but neither of you are going anywhere near her!" Jenny declared as she struggled to stand up and prepare for another assault. But with the poor condition she was in, it was hardly even a fight for the monsters anymore. Now it was just two animals playing with a chew toy. After a who-knows-how-long period of being bitten, scratched, and shot at, Jenny's severely damaged body lay on the ground like a trashy lifeless doll. She was still conscious, but her vision was becoming blurry. Her two sinister opponents loomed over her like hungery predators ready to devour their prey. Her power was low and she knew she could no longer fight. Jenny knew her fate now lied in the claws of these mysterious metal monsters. But just when it looked like the two beasts were about to finish her off, the sound of a loud car horn was heard and some bright lights suddenly appeared behind the bird and panther. The sounds of metallic parts shifting and changing was heard and then energy blasts from where the lights where scaring the deadly duo away. With her foes gone, Jenny had been saved. Or was she? As her vision blurred and she started to lose consciousness, the last things Jenny saw were two enormous silhouettes of two big robotic beings with glowing blue eyes. They looked to be smaller than the ones she faced on the moon, but they were definitely much bigger than her. The bigger one looked to be male with two small horns on top of its head and the smaller one looked to be female. The last thing Jenny saw before completely losing consciousness, was these two new mysterious creatures looking down at her. What would happen to her now?

" _JENNY_!" a young male voice called out to Jenny in the darkness. " _JENNY_! JENNY!" Just then, the teenage robot finally regained full consciousness. She found herself lying a table in what looked like Sheldon's workshop. Over to her right was the very anxious face of her young friend, Tuck. "Guys, she's awake!" he called and immediately Brad and Sheldon appeared.

"Oh Jenny, are you alright?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"Uuugghh! Tuck? Brad? Sheldon?" Jenny painfully groaned. "What happened?"

"Well, last night someone stole my new motorcycle," Brad started explaining.

"And my car," Sheldon added.

"And when we tried chasing after them, we found you lying on the ground all banged up like you went through a garbage compactor," Brad continued.

"So we immediately brought you to my house, which was closer than yours, so we could fix you up as much as we could."

"How long have I been out?" Jenny asked.

"All night," Brad answered. "It's 9 AM in the morning now."

"What happened, Jenny?" Tuck asked.

"I was at the party," Jenny explained. "And then a robotic bird and panther suddenly appeared and started wreaking havoc. I fought them as much as I could but they had more advanced weaponry. I felt the same feeling I had when I faced the creatures on the moon. But the strangest thing was they somehow knew my mother's name, Wakeman."

"That's ominous," Tuck nervously stated.

"I would've been done for if two bigger creatures hadn't appeared to drive those beasts off."

"Who were those creatures that supposedly saved you?" a suspicious Brad asked.

"I don't know," Jenny replied. "There's a lot about this situation that I don't know." Then she sat up on the table. Her injuries looked to have been repaired, but she still felt pretty beaten up. "But there is definitely something fishy going on," she said with seriousness in her voice as she got up from the table and exited Sheldon's house. She stood in his front yard staring up at the morning sky with a very serious expression on her face as if she could sense something bad was coming. "Those creatures are out there and they're up to something. Whatever it is they're after, I need to be prepared the next time I face them. This isn't just another threat like the Cluster, there's more to this than meets the eye!"

* * *

 **Well, THAT was something. Am I right? Hopefully I will not have to deal that much writer's block next time. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I finally present the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Earlier that morning, a dark grey Pave Low helicopter bearing a black menacing insignia on its side was flying through the air near the outskirts of Tremorton until it received a dark transmission.

" _Attention Blackout_ ," the message said in a sinister snake-like voice. " _This is Lord Starscream. I've received word from Soundwave that the attempt to extract the insect called Wakeman has failed and we have no information on where she's fled to. However, we have suspicions that the small creation of hers that took on Ravage and Laserbeak last night may know her location. Therefore, your mission is to capture the Wakeman creation, designation: XJ-9. Be sure you don't fail_."

"Understood," the helicopter called Blackout replied. "It will be done." It then hovered down and set itself gently on the ground. "Seek and acquire the XJ-9 unit!" it commanded as it opened the door to its cargo hold and out crawled a big shadowy insect-like creature that immediately burrowed into the ground once it touched the dirt. Then the helicopter closed its cargo doors and took off.

* * *

That afternoon, Jenny, Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon were hanging out at the beach near the town. Jenny felt that the nice scenery might help her think a little better about the strange events that have transpired recently.

"Mysterious robot monsters that are not affiliated with the Cluster, more powerful than the Cluster, able to blend in with the environment, and are after my mom for some reason," Jenny said to herself trying to figure something out. "What is happening here?"

"You okay, Jenny?" a concerned Sheldon asked his metallic love interest.

"I'm fine, Sheldon," the robot teen assured her friend. "It's just I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"About the strange creatures that have been attacking you lately?"

"Yeah. Battling the Cluster was different, I knew how to deal with them. But these new enemies are completely alien to me. No pun intended."

"Maybe you need a little fun time, Jen," Brad suggested. "Take your mind off all that for a moment." Tuck stood beside him holding a volleyball.

"I guess I could use a little break," Jenny agreed. She and her friends walked onto the beach to play some volleyball together. Little did they know was that there was something hiding under the sand. Something _**big**_!

Ten minutes later, the four friends had found the perfect spot to have their little volleyball game. The three boys hoped this would be the perfect opportunity to help Jenny take her mind off of the trouble she's been having and have some fun for a while.

"Alright, you may have beaten us in soccer, and foosball to some extent, but I'm pretty sure we'll kick your butt in this one," Tuck arrogantly boasted and tossed the ball to his big brother.

"Bring it on," Jenny said in a challenging tone.

Brad served the ball, but Jenny easily defended with her super-speed and passed the ball back over the net. Tuck quickly passed the ball right back, but the robo teen extended her arms and easily blocked it. After sometime, Jenny and Sheldon's team had won almost 25 points while Tuck and Brad's team had only scored once against them. Now it was Jenny's turn to serve the ball. She leaped into the air and hit the ball sending it flying at light speed and creating a deep hole in Brad and Tuck's court. With that, Jenny had won the game.

"Eh, lucky shot," Tuck said holding onto his pride.

"Shall we go for another game?" Jenny politely asked. "I promise I'll take it easy this time."

"Okay, just let us dig the ball out of the sand first," Brad replied while he and his little brother started digging in the ball had made.

"It's probably very deep in there. _You_ could get it more effectively," Sheldon suggested to his robo love interest.

"Nah, unless they ask I'll let them hold onto the pride they have left," Jenny disagreed with a little sympathy in her voice as she watched her two friends digging in the sand.

But while Jenny and Sheldon were watching Brad and Tuck dig, they failed to notice a long mechanical tentacle quietly emerge from the sand behind them. On the end of the tentacle was what looked like a razor-sharp stinger that was aimed right at the robot teen. The stinger reared back preparing to strike the unsuspecting robot in the back.

"Hey Jenny," Tuck called and turned to his robo friend. "Think you could lend us a haaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The elementary student screamed when he spotted the menacing tentacle and alerting everyone to its presence.

"JENNY, LOOK OUT!" Sheldon cried as he leaped toward the metallic tentacle and grabbed it just as it was inches from piercing his robotic love interest. However, the tentacle swung and flailed itself in the air ferociously trying to get the nerdy teen off. Eventually, it succeeded and made Sheldon fall flat on his back. Then, in retaliation for his interference, the stinger lunged forward in an attempt to strike the human. He managed to dodge the deadly stinger twice, but as it lunged a third time it was blocked by Jenny who had transformed her fingers into razor claws.

"RUN GUYS!" she cried as she slashed at the tentacle with her claws. Her friends immediately ran to find someplace to take cover.

Every time the tentacle swung at Jenny with its stinger, she'd retaliate by slashing at it with her claws. Eventually, the robot heroine tried a different move. She transformed her arms into metallic lobster claws and grabbed the stinger as it tried striking again. The metallic tentacle was now struggling to get free of the robot girl's grip, but Jenny's lobster claws clamped tightly on the flailing metallic monstrosity. However, the tentacle eventually gained the upper hand and lifted the robot superhero off her feet. Jenny held on as tightly as she could as the tentacle flailed wildly about. She eventually lost her grip and was hurled into the sand. After getting free of the robot girl's grip, the tentacle descended back into the ground from wentz it came.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Brad asked as he and Sheldon helped their friend back on her feet.

"Ugh!" Jenny groaned in a state of dizziness. "What happened? Where did it go?"

Suddenly, out of the ground popped a giant robotic scorpion. The tentacle that they had encountered earlier was revealed to be its tail.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Tuck screamed as the huge metallic monster lunged at them.

"TAKE COVER!" Jenny yelled as she engaged the scorpion.

The sight of this monstrosity sent many beachgoers running and screaming for their lives. Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon took cover behind the stone wall separating the sandy beach from the concrete sidewalk and poked their heads up from time to time to see how Jenny was doing. The scorpion's speed was equal with Jenny's. She was barely able to dodge whenever it swung its claws or tail at her. Believing she'd have a better chance in the air, the robot heroine took flight and started firing down at the giant metallic bug with her laser beams. This, however, proved to be ineffective as the scorpion started blasting rockets from its claws and laser beams from its tail.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Skyway Patrol HQ, the Captain was in a very bad mood. Skyway Patrol had suffered a terrible humiliation, an unknown enemy had successfully managed to sneak into their base and downloaded their most personal files right under their noses. The Captain was currently ranting about the whole thing to his subordinates.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" the Captain roared with rage. "An unknown enemy manages to infiltrate our impenetrable base, download our top secret files, and ESCAPE! This is by far the most humiliating blunder in Skyway Patrol history. Does anyone have any idea what it was they were LOOKING FOR?!"

"Well sir," a lieutenant replied. "From what we could find, most of it was information on Dr. Wakeman."

"Wakeman?!" the Captain said in disbelief. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Why would anyone be interested in that old crackpot?!" the Captain asked angrily.

"Well, she did create that great robot superhero, XJ-9," the lieutenant politely answered. But that earned him a threatening glare from his commanding officer. "Sorry."

"Speaking of XJ-9, you might want to take a look at this, Captain," an officer said motioning everyone over to his monitor screen. On the screen, they watched as Jenny was currently battling with the giant scorpion at the Tremorton beach, and it looked like she was having a very difficult time.

"Is it Cluster?" the Captain asked.

"Not sure, sir," the officer answered.

"Whatever that thing is, it's giving XJ-9 a really hard time," another officer commented.

"While I'd love a chance to witness something like that," the Captain smugly admitted. "It also could mean that either the Cluster have come up with some new weapons or we have a new enemy all together. Either way, this will be the greatest opportunity for the Skyway Patrol to step into the spotlight and show the entire world that _we_ are the true saviors of the Earth!" This speech earned the Captain thunderous applause and cheers from all the officers in the room to which he grinned proudly.

* * *

Back on the beach, Jenny and the scorpion were still locked in a surface-to-air conflict with Jenny flying in the air shooting at the scorpion who was on land blasting deadly projectiles at its opponent.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" Jenny declared. "Time to squash this bug!" She raised her right arm and transformed it into a giant fly swatter.

The sight of this new weapon made the robot scorpion's four red eyes widen in surprise. Then with one swing, Jenny brought the fly swatter down flat on her arachnid-like foe. The force caused the enemy's tail to twitch for a moment before collapsing on the sand. Jenny lifted her weapon off of her opponent. It seemed like that did the trick, the scorpion was now down and out. A smile of satisfaction formed on robot girl's face as she transformed her arm back to its normal state and descended back to the ground.

"Alright! Way to go, Jenny!" Brad congratulated his friend.

"That was a tough one. Are you alright, Jenny?" a concerned Sheldon asked.

"I'm alright. I have to admit that was a bit of a workout, but it looks like it's finally taken care of," Jenny confidently assured her friends.

"Uhh… Guys?!" Tucker nervously said getting everyone's attention.

They turned to see what had gotten the youngster worked up and sure enough, the giant scorpion had risen back up with its eyes glowing bright red with anger. However, something different happened this time. The scorpion began to go through some sort of metamorphosis. It stood up on its two back legs which expanded into more bulkier legs, its other legs retracted into its torso, and its face turned into a menacing and more humanoid-looking head. All three boys stood shaking in terror while Jenny stared in shock as she felt a sense of déjà vu remembering her fight with the creatures from last night.

"Foolish worms!" the newly transformed foe said. "Now you face the wrath of Scorponok!"

"So you can speak," Jenny responded getting ready for another round. "Now why don't you tell me who you are, where you came from, and why you're here."

"Oh don't worry, my little insect-made prey" Scorponok replied sinisterly. "All will become clear once I capture you for my superiors."

"You will try!" the robo teen retorted leaping into the air toward her opponent.

Unfortunately, she found herself caught in one of Scorponok's claws. However, his wicked chuckling didn't get her down. She transformed both her hands into a pair of defibrillators.

"Clear!" she yelled and shocked her opponent with her defibrillator hands. Luckily, she was built with safety equipment to keep herself from being shocked.

Unable to take the pain, Scorponok released the robot girl. However, the villain wasn't done yet. In fact, that last attack seemed to have made him very angry. The enemy robot started hurling a flurry of punches and tail swings at his smaller opponent, who dodged every one perfectly. After dodging several attacks, Jenny saw her opportunity and delivered a powerful kick to her opponent's chin causing him to stagger backwards a little before regaining his balance.

"Your good, robot girl," Scorponok bitterly complimented. The angry enemy realized that taking down this opponent was proving to be more trouble than he originally thought. But then he put on a sinister smile as he got an idea. "I must admit, you really know how to hold your own against a superior adversary. But can _they_?!"

Suddenly, he fired a laser blast from his tail right at the heroine's three friends who were watching from the sidelines. All three boys screamed in terror as the laser blast came toward them. Reacting quickly, Jenny swooped in and took the blast. Although she had successfully saved her friends, the blast left her terribly weakened and in bad condition.

"That was a dirty move!" the robo heroine said.

"Don't care!" Scorponok retorted with a wicked cackle. "Now I have you!" Now that his opponent was weakened, this was a perfect opportunity to capture her and complete his mission. But as the fiend closed in on his weakened prey, a blast from out of nowhere struck him in the chest causing him to fall backwards. Much to the surprise of Jenny and her friends.

"Who dares attack the mighty Scorponok?!" the furious villain yelled, only to receive another blast to his left shoulder.

Soon, everyone saw energy blasts descending upon the beach directly at Scorponok. No one could see who was sniping the shapeshifting arachnid because by the looks of it they were very far away. The sinister foe's first impulse to try and retaliate with rocket and laser blasts from his claws and tail, but it didn't take long for him to realize that this new opponent was too out of range. After taking a lot of sniper blasts, Scorponok realized there was no way he could complete his mission now.

"Enjoy this victory while you can, XJ-9," the villain proclaimed. "But this is _**far**_ from over!" With that, he transformed back into a giant scorpion, burrowed into the ground, and was gone. Once he was gone, the flurry of energy blasts ceased.

Changing her vision to binocular mode, Jenny tried to see who it was that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved her and her friends' lives. All she could make out before the mysterious savior took off, was what looked like someone dressed in pink armor.

"Jenny, are you okay?" a concerned Brad asked.

"That was a close one," a relieved Tuck commented.

"It's okay, guys," Jenny assured them managing to stand up. "I'll be fine." Then her left arm broke off much to her embarrassment. "As soon as I get home and repair myself."

"We'd better walk you home just in case," Sheldon said. With all the crazy things that have been going on, he wanted to make sure the robot he loved was safe.

They started walking down the sidewalk in the direction toward the Wakeman residence.

"I should also see if I can upgrade my weapon systems and fighting styles," Jenny suggested. "Whoever these new enemies are, they're a lot tougher than I expected."

"It's a good thing someone was here to lend a _hand_ ," Tuck joked holding up Jenny's severed arm. The others just shook their heads in disappointment at his lame pun.

"Well, he is right," Brad admitted. "Who was person who saved all of us?"

"I don't know, Brad," Jenny replied. "I just I hope I can figure out who I can trust and why all of this is happening."

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious person, who was in actuality a hologram, was riding Brad's ' _stolen_ ' motorcycle and driving away from the area where the mysterious sniper from earlier had been.

"Sir," a female voice came from the motorcycle. "Arcee reporting in."

" _What is your report, Arcee_?" asked a strong sounding male voice.

"I have confirmed that the XJ-9 unit is of vital interest and has become a target of the Cons. Awaiting orders."

" _You and Bumblebee keep a close eye on her until we arrive. Not only may she be the key to finding the Allspark, but she may also prove to be an important ally_."

"Understood sir. Arcee out."

Elsewhere, a caravan of automobiles were driving together on a road through the desert toward Tremorton. The group consisted of a white and red ambulance, a red and black pickup truck, a big green all-terrain truck, a silver sports car, and they were all being led by a huge red and blue semi-truck.

"Sir, do you really think this earth-made robot can help us?" the pickup truck asked with a gruff male sounding voice.

"I'm not entirely sure," the semi-truck answered with a wise and noble male sounding voice. "But if we're going to have any chance of saving our world and this one, we need more allies who know this planet."

"Then I guess it's time to come out of hiding for once," the sports car said with a little excitement in his informal sounding voice.

"That's right," the semi-truck confirmed. "Now let's roll! There's no time to waste."

With that, the caravan picked up speed as they continued their journey to their destination.

* * *

 **You know the next chapter's going to be good.**


End file.
